Brian and Vinny Meet Bonkers and Fall-Apart
by DecaTilde
Summary: Brian and Vinny set out to catch a crook who has been exposing cartoon characters to "The Dip", with the help of Hollywood police officer and former Wackytoons star Bonkers D. Bobcat, and his stand-in friend Fall-Apart Rabbit. Can they catch the crook in time, or will the curtain fall on Bonkers' career?
1. The Bobcat and the Rabbit

_Brian and Vinny Meet Bonkers and Fall-Apart_

A _Family Guy_ / _Bonkers_ Crossover Fanfic

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: I know I did a few _Family Guy_ crossovers before with _Code Geass_ , _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and _Sausage Party_. Now comes the next _Family Guy_ crossover; the very first one with _Bonkers_ , a Disney Afternoon cartoon.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Bobcat and the Rabbit

* * *

It all began one night at the Drunken Clam in Quahog. Brian and Vinny sat at their usual booth, with their usual drinks in front of them.

"So, Brian," Vinny began, "have you any lupine-related jokes to tell today?"

"Lupine?" Brian repeated. "As in 'rabbit'? You betcha, little brother. Why don't rabbits make noise when they have sex?"

"I dunno, Brian," Vinny shrugged. "Why?"

"Because rabbits have cotton balls."

The two dogs laughed.

"That's hilarious, B," Vinny chuckled.

Brian stopped short for a moment.

"Uh-oh," he said, getting Vinny's attention. "Don't look now, Vinny, but I think a rabbit wearing bandages, a striped sock and a blue T-shirt just came in. And it looks like he has bruises over his eyes."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, doggy," said rabbit said, coming in. His fur was all yellow, and his voice sounded a bit nasally. "Nice to meet you two," he continued, greeting the two dogs. "I used to be a stand-in for a friend of mine. Name's Fall-Apart."

"Fall-Apart?" Brian repeated. "What kinda kooky name is that?"

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "Why's your name Fall-Apart?"

Fall-Apart demonstrated by detaching his right arm from his body.

"This is why," he said. "It's a running gag. My body parts detach and reattach all the time."

"And you ain't bleedin'?" Vinny asked, wide-eyed.

"No," Fall-Apart replied. "I'm a cartoon character."

The two dogs were impressed.

"That's amazing," Brian said before pointing to himself with his thumb digit. "Brian Griffin. And this is my little brother, Vinny."

"Hello," Vinny greeted.

"Brian and Vinny," Fall-Apart repeated. "Sounds like the names of two TNA podcasters. You two live around here?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "We live over on Spooner Street."

"What brings you over to Quahog, Fall-Apart?" Vinny asked.

Fall-Apart replied, "I'm here visiting the friend I stood in for. He's a cartoon bobcat who goes by the name of Bonkers."

"Bonkers?" Vinny repeated. "He's my favorite cartoon character!"

"Vinny," Brian began, wide-eyed, "you know about Bonkers?"

" _Know_ him?" Vinny repeated. "Leo and I owned every single cartoon he's been in on VHS."

"What happened to him?"

"His cartoons got cancelled. Last I ever heard of him, he was workin' for the Hollywood Police Department." Turning to Fall-Apart, Vinny continued, "Anyway, why is Bonkers in Quahog?"

"He's tracking down a crook who's been dipping cartoon characters," Fall-Apart answered.

"Dipping?" Brian repeated.

"Derived from 'the dip'," Vinny informed. "It's made from turpentine, acetone and benzene, and dissolves a cartoon character on contact."

"Sounds dangerous," Brian replied in fear.

"And lethal," Fall-Apart added. "It's the only sure-as-heck way to wipe a toon off the face of the earth. If this crook isn't stopped soon, I could be next."

"Another round of scotch, Mr. Jerome," said a high-pitched male voice, getting the attention of the three.

"Coming right up, officer," Jerome's voice replied.

Brian saw the owner of the voice sitting at the bar. It was an orange feline with black spots and a bobtail, wearing a blue police uniform and white gloves. The feline's nose was red, and there was yellow fur from his face all the way to his belly. His back paws also had touches of yellow, and the tips of his ears were black like his spots. Brian then turned to Vinny and Fall-Apart.

"Bonkers?" he asked.

"Bonkers," Vinny and Fall-Apart answered.


	2. Mimicking the Three Monkeys

Chapter 2 - Mimicking the Three Monkeys

* * *

"It's great to meet a fan of mine," Bonkers said to Vinny. "Especially if he has an older brother who's breed is mostly different."

Bonkers had joined up with Brian, Vinny and Fall-Apart, and were leaving the Clam after a few drinks.

"Thanks, Officer Bobcat," Brian replied, chuckling. "So, have you found any leads to what the crook did so far?"

"Well, this crook started out by squirting my dog Toots' eyes with dip, causing him to go blind," Bonkers replied.

"Sorry to hear about your dog, Bonkers," Vinny said, sharing his sympathies.

"That's okay, Vinny," Bonkers assured. "He can at least get new ones drawn in. The next day, my best friend, Jitters, got his ears dipped."

"Toots' eyes, See No Evil," Vinny wondered. "Jitters' ears, _Hear_ No Evil. Anything else, Bonkers?"

"The day after, the crook dipped my girlfriend, Fawn's lips away. Oh, gosh, I miss those lips."

"Fawn's lips, _Speak_ No Evil," Vinny suddenly realized. "The crook you're looking for is mimicking the Three Monkeys of Japan! Therefore, he or she is causing cartoon characters to go blind, deaf and mute."

"And I have a hunch that I may meet any of those same fates, next," Fall-Apart added in fear. "I can't imagine myself not being able to speak anymore."

"And about your partner, Miranda Wright," Vinny continued, "what's she doing?"

"She got a call from my previous partner, FBI agent Lucky Piquel," Bonkers answered. "They're out in Washington, DC, solving another case. Lucky almost got himself killed trying to catch a bomber."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Vinny replied. "That's how you and Miranda became partners."

"Where are you guys staying?" Brian asked.

"At an express hotel room," Fall-Apart answered. "I feel smarter and safer already."

"That's silly," Brian laughed off. "You can stay over at _our_ place. Lois, our owner's wife, cooks fine dinner."

"And our best friend is her youngest son," Vinny added. "Trust me, he's a genius."

"Sure thing, boys," Bonkers agreed. "Any family of a fan of mine is a _friend_ of mine."


End file.
